Caught Singing
by geekman2
Summary: Nico has a theme song, Annabeth writes a parody, Reyna sings Adele. This is a story of when demigods are caught singing.
1. You Belong With Me, Annabeth

"Hey, Grover" Malcolm beckoned from behind the climbing wall

"What's up?" Grover asked casually

"You know Percy totally friendzoned Annabeth right?"

"What? I don't really think so, I think she friendzoned him with the whole Luke thing"

"Dude no, look at what I found" Malcolm said holding out a piece of paper

Grover took the paper from Malcolm, his eyes bugging out as he read it.

"Oh my gosh," he said so engrossed he didn't notice a slight rustling in the bushes

"Yeah seriously, "Malcolm said, "Oh snap, I've got to run, we're meeting the Demeter and Poseidon cabins to plan for capture the flag. But remember, you never saw me, we didn't talk, if anybody sees this, Annabeth will kill everyone"

"The Poseidon cabin? Don't you mean, 'Percy'?"

"Whatever, see you later" Malcolm said walking away

"Annabeth will kill everyone huh? Sounds interesting" Travis said to Connor from behind the bushes

"What could be? Baby pictures?"

"A love letter?"

"A confession that Annabeth is secretly in love with me?" Connor said dramatically putting his hand on his heart

"Yeah, in your dreams dude,"

"If not that, than what?" Connor asked jokingly

"Only one way to find out," Travis said adopting the sly grin unique to the children of Hermes.

They tailed Malcom back to the Athena cabin and watched as he tossed the paper in a drawer. Waiting until he was long gone they snuck in, not making a sound. One kept lookout as the other opened the drawer and took the paper, careful not to disturb anything else, a less experienced thief might be tempted to read it right there, but they knew better. They waited until they were safely in their cabin before reading.

"You Belong With Me"

by Taylor Swift Annabeth

You're on the phone with the redhead

She's obsessed

She's going on about something that you said

She doesn't get your duties

Like I do

I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night

My mind is wandering to you instead of planning

The fight

She'll never know your story

Like I do

She's got humor

I wear armor

She's real artsy

And I wield a dagger

Dreaming about the day

When you wake up and find

That what you're looking for

Has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by you waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know

Perceeeeeeeey you belong with meeeeee, you belong with me

Walk into camp with you and your orange tee

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Fighting in a dirt trench thinking to myself

Hey isn't this easy

And you are the hero that will rescue the whole world

I haven't seen you in a while since you met that girl

You say you're fine I know you better than that

Hey what you doing with a girl like that

(Chorus)

I remember we were fighting side by side by side

We were holding up the sky

You're the one who makes me laugh when I know I'm 'bout to cry

You think I'm never wrong, so you tell me 'bout you dreams

Think I know where you belong think I know it's with me

(Chorus)

"Oh my gods" Travis said turning to Connor, "We have to tell someone"

"Dude, we have to tell _everyone_"

-Several Hours Later-

"No Percy, we cannot jump the canoe over the pier, it's dinner time, we have to get to the pavilion"

"No, no, no I can do it really fast" Percy said accelerating

"Percy" Annabeth said giving him "the look"

"Fine," Percy said turning towards shore, before muttering "killjoy"

"Come on Percy, be reasonable, we have to-" She was interrupted by a huge wave washing over the canoe, she was soaked, but of course, Percy was perfectly dry "Percy!"

"What? I didn't do anything, Mr. Wave didn't want to be reasonable" He said as they pulled onto the shore

"Well then, you can sit with Mr. Wave at karaoke" She said getting out of the boat

"Annabeth wait," he said getting out of the boat and pulling her into a hug "Mr. Wave is sorry"

She hugged him back, feeling the chill of the water leave, and realizing he was drying her off "I guess I can forgive Mr. Wave"

Percy grinned and they headed to the dining pavilion hand in hand.

"Look at them, so sweet" Connor gushed sarcastically as Percy and Annabeth reluctantly separated to go to their separate tables, then afterward tried to make it look casual as they got chairs and sat _right _next to each other for karaoke.

Annabeth wasn't really paying attention while Nico whined, sorry, sang, "I'm Just a Kid and My Life is a Nightmare", and tuned out Lacey singing a song by some cheesy pop band. She barely noticed when Travis and Connor took the stage, but then they took the mic and said "This next song is dedicated to everyone's favorite couple"

"Percabeth!" The Aphrodite cabin squealed

Percy and Annabeth's heads shot up, they wouldn't have been terribly surprised if one of the Aphrodite campers had said something like that, but coming from the Stolls, they were definitely up to no good.

Music began to play and projected on the screen it said "You Belong With Me, by Annabeth Chase"

"Annabeth, you wrote a song? Why do you look like you want to kill someone?" Percy asked

Travis began singing _very badly_, "You're on the phone with the redhead she's obsessed"

Connor continued, no better "She's going on about something that you said"

"I'm gonna kill them" Annabeth said starting to get up

"No," Percy said holding her down, "I wanna hear this"

"Me too," Piper said, pinning Annabeth's other arm

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time!_ Travis sang in a falsetto

"Now I'm going to kill you all" Annabeth growled

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

"Apparently except Percy," Clarisse teased

_Standing by, waiting by your back door_

Rachel walked up and laid her hand on Annabeth's arm "It's OK, I'm not interested" she said reassuringly

Annabeth redoubled her efforts to escape, thrashing wildly.

_I remember we were fighting side by side_

_We were holding up the sky_

"Gee if looks could kill, you won't need this" Leo said slipping her dagger from her belt

After the song ended, Annabeth calmed down, "Ok guys I'm calm, you can let me go now"

They relaxed their grip cautiously, then when she showed no signs of flying back into a rage, they let go and joined in the rest of the group's laughter. Annabeth got up, and dusted off her shirt. Then when most of them were out of arms reach, with surprising speed, she snatched Katropis from Piper's belt, leapt onto one of the benches, and, pointing the dagger at Travis declared "Alright, heads are gonna roll!" At that everyone scattered.

She took one step forward before she felt herself being lifted off the ground, "PERCY! Put me down!"

He ignored her and instead elected to jump in the lake. Moments later they surfaced, her flustered and sputtering, him calm and of course, completely dry.

"Annabeth," he said, "You don't need to kill Travis and Connor"

"Yes I do!" She said starting to swim to shore before being knocked back by a wave

"See, Mr. Wave agrees you shouldn't kill them"

"Oh my gosh Percy! You and Mr. Wave!" She said trying to look irritated, but not succeeding.

"What can I say? Mr. Wave just has incredibly good sense." Percy said apologetically "You wouldn't believe how smart waves are getting these days." They both laughed.

"C'mon, let's get you back to your cabin" He said helping her out of the lake.

"I'm still going to kill them." Annabeth said as they walked.

"Hey, I liked it, and for the record, you were right." He said grinning "Besides, you should hear this story about Reyna…

**A/N: Each chapter is about a character and "their song" any suggestions?**


	2. Someone Like You, Reyna

"Wait, what story about Reyna?" Annabeth asked

"Well I'm not entirely clear _when _this happened, but according to a very confused Frank, you're not the only one who writes parodies"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow "Ok Seaweed Brain, you have my attention, do tell"

"And that's two thousand gladius-…es? Gladis? Gladii? How do you even write that?" Frank wondered aloud as he tried to write it down

Hazel shrugged, "I don't know, I've never really had to talk about more than one gladius before"

"Okay, gladii it is then" he said writing it down, "That's it for the steel weapons, now to do the Imperial Gold ones"

"Oh that, there are 472 of them" Hazel said after a brief glance at the racks of Imperial Gold

"Ah yes, I knew having my girlfriend help me do inventory would come in handy, come on let's get this to Reyna"

"Wait is that Adele?" Hazel asked as they got closer

_I heard that you settled down  
That you found a girl and you're steady now.  
I heard that you're Greek now too.  
Guess they gave you things we didn't give to you._

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Why did you leave me, become a different guy?

_Now you turn up out of the blue uninvited  
And I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over._

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
But I did and he rejected me too,  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I'll remember we said,  
"Somehow we'll lead this camp" but you turned your back instead,  
"Somehow we'll lead this camp" but you turned your back instead,

You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days

But then you turn up out of the blue uninvited  
And I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
But I did and he rejected me too,  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I'll remember we said,  
"Somehow we'll lead this camp" but you turned your back instead

I'm alone with the Lares  
Don't you worry or care  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you….

Hazel turned to Frank abruptly "Oh my gosh we're eavesdropping!"

"Oh snap we are!" Frank said shrinking away

"Oh my gosh we're eavesdropping on _Reyna_! Frank! Do not turn into a mouse!"

"But, but , but," Frank stuttered growing back to normal size "What do we do?"

"I don't know" Hazel said getting flustered, "Run? Pretend this never happened?"

"But we have to give her this report!" Frank said holding up the paper

Just then Reyna opened the door, Frank startled and attempted to lean casually against the doorframe, "Hi Reyna! What's up!?" he said with awkward enthusiasm

"Hello Frank, did you need something?" Reyna asked, a little confused

"Uh, Hannibal wants steak" He blurted out

"Frank," Reyna said slowly, and very confused, "Elephants are herbivores. He doesn't eat meat"

"Right, I knew that, here" He said handing her the paper and abruptly walking away, Hazel quickly followed, neither of them stopping to notice, a faun begging off of a camper, a lare dancing disco, or Nico shuffling past blaring "I'm just a kid and my life is a nightmare".

"Frank," Hazel said, "This never happened"

"Yup"

"After that he went to find me" Percy finished, "He wanted to know if it was really as crazy as it sounded"

"Okay…You know you know the "other guy" was you, right?" Annabeth said

"Yeaaaaah" Percy said, "That's why you're the only other person to have heard this"

"Smart move"

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked it, again if you have any ideas for characters/songs, review, we love the feedback**


	3. Percy Octupus's Garden

**A/N The parody in this chapter is intentionally really bad**

Annabeth finished the last lines on a building she was designing for Olympus. She glanced over the table at Percy, who had miraculously not interrupted her allotted studying time with pleas to go swimming or eat.

"Percy, what do you think?" She asked, showing him the drawing

"I think Poseidon should be in the center of the flying buttress"

"So it's good?"

"Yeah"

"Here look at this, remember that song you wrote?"

"Yes…" She said eyeing him suspiciously and taking the paper.

**"Octopus's Garden"**

I'd like to be just you and me  
In an octopus's garden in the shade  
He'd let us in, 'cause we're really cool

And he's really cool in the shade

I'd ask my friends to come and see  
The really cool octopus with me  
I'd like to be just you and me  
In an octopus's garden in the shade

We would be warm below the storm  
In our little hideaway beneath the waves  
In a bubble, 'cause that's our thing

In an octopus's garden near a cave

We would sing and dance around  
Because we know we can't be found  
Except my dad would be there,

And maybe my step brother,

And various little animals that talk to me

But we could pretend it was just you and me

In the shade

We would shout and swim about  
The coral that lies beneath the waves  
Oh what joy for every girl and boy  
Knowing they're happy and they're safe  
Because we kill lots of monsters

'Cause we're cool

We would be so happy you and me  
No one there to tell us what to do  
I'd like to be under the sea  
In an octopus's garden with you  
In an octopus's garden with you  
In an octopus's garden with you

P.S. Cheeseburgers

"Is this what you were spending this whole time working on?"

"Yes! It's hard work. What do you think?"

"Well first of all…Cheeseburgers? There aren't even Post Scripts in songs."

"There are in my songs."

"That doesn't even make sense, besides, you added way too many lines, parodies are supposed to match the original"

"It's a perfect match Annabeth, just like you and me"

"That's...! That's…!"

"THAT'S ADORABLE!" At that the entire Aphrodite cabin flooded into the dining pavilion.

"Wait, where did you guys come from?" Percy asked turning to look at all the grinning campers.

"Well… Crystal and Sydney were on Percabeth duty-"

"Percabeth duty?!" Annabeth asked incredulously

"Just don't ask, Annabeth, don't ask." Percy said shaking his head

"No, no, I have to know, _what is Percabeth _ _duty_?"

"It was mom's idea—"Lacey started. Jessica cut her off,

"A couple of us are always watching for—"

"Anything cute that you two are up" Natalie interjected.

"It's very organized; Jessica and Mindy have Monday's from 8:00 to 4:00 and then its Drew and Sydney, Drew tried to skip once, She wore the shoes of shame for an hour. Then its-"

Annabeth cut in "Whoa! THATS REALLY WEIRD."

"And a little creepy…don't you have anything better to do?" Percy added.

" Oh ,no don't worry we've already done our makeup." Natalie reassured.

"You know I have knife, right… " Annabeth said

" Oh my gosh, I think my makeup just smeared!" Lacey said

" MINE TOO, that's weird!" Another camper agreed, and the rest of the of the cabin quickly followed, muttering something about jewelry, boyfriends and some sale down at the mall.

"See Annabeth, you can get caught singing without murdering anyone" Percy said

" I didn't murder anyone"

"Whatever you say Wise Girl, now unless I'm mistaken, our study time is over, let's go get cheeseburgers"


End file.
